


Rest for the Wicked [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (Dawning Horror), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dawning Realization, Gen, Humour, ITPE 2017, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Politics, fma really does lend itself to happy endings, god knows you made us all cry on the way, happy endings!, thanks for that arakawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: FMA best case scenario. But the Elrics, even at peace and completely happy in themselves, are still kind of alarming to bystanders.





	Rest for the Wicked [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apockalypsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rest for the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582367) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Rest%20for%20the%20Wicked.mp3) | 33:26 | 23.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Rest%20for%20the%20Wicked.m4b) | 33:26 | 15.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _Ray of Light_ by 中川翔子

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
